


Mornings With You

by OhMyViolet



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Morning Sex, Morning Wood, Mutual Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:07:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23792851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhMyViolet/pseuds/OhMyViolet
Summary: Elliott and Octavio share a sleepy morning together.
Relationships: Mirage | Elliott Witt/Octane | Octavio Silva
Comments: 7
Kudos: 69





	Mornings With You

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr ohthatsviolet

Elliott stretched his arms over his head, his hands sliding out from the warmth of the sheets as he did so. He kept his eyes shut, his lids still feeling heavy after his night's sleep. He could tell it was still early. Yesterday’s game had been long and tiring for everyone, but despite his aching and fatigued muscles, below his waistband was wide awake this morning. He tugged at the front of his briefs with a grumble, trying to adjust himself into a more comfortable position, before turning over onto his side. He peeled his eyes open, his vision focusing on his partner who was propped up on some pillows; his face illuminated by the screen of his phone. Mumbling something incoherent, Elliott reached his hand out to pluck the device from the younger legend’s hands and tucked it under his pillow.   
“They say looking at social media first thing in the morning, is bad for your head.”  
Octavio wrinkled his nose at the statement, a playful smile spreading to his face.   
“Whoever says that, obviously has never had my head.”  
The trickster let out a spent chuckle, his eyes fluttering shut momentarily.   
“Shut up.”   
He allowed his eyes to open again when he felt a gentle touch to his face. A tired smile formed on his lips as Octavio stroked along his cheekbone with the back of his hand, and he turned his face slightly to kiss his fingers.   
“You look tired, baby,” Elliott spoke up, noticing the dark rims under his partner’s eyes for the first time. “Did you not sleep well?”  
“I got some sleep,” the speedster replied, sighing softly when the trickster began to circle the tattoo inside his wrist, slowly. “I guess I’m still pretty tired though.”  
Elliott made a sympathetic sound and nodded in agreement.   
“Me too.”   
“Whose turn is it to make the coffee?” Octavio asked, attempting to stifle a yawn but failed.   
“I don’t care,” the trickster replied, through his own yawn. “I really don’t want to get up yet. Come here. Let's spoon.”  
He lifted the blanket just enough for the runner to scoot towards him. He slid an arm around his waist, pulling him closer so he could bury his nose in his hair. Octavio loved the attention, but he was more intrigued by what was happening below his lover’s belt. He pushed his ass up against the trickster’s crotch; making him release a huff of hot air against the back of his skull.   
“S-sorry,” Elliott whispered. “I don’t know what’s gotten into me this morning.”  
“It’s okay,” Octavio soothed, though his tone was cheeky. “It looks like you could use something in you, if you ask me.”   
“Good thing I don’t remember asking you then,” his boyfriend quipped back.   
He buried his face in the crook of the younger legend’s neck, as Octavio continued to grind himself against him, unable to resist the urge to rut against him a few times.   
“Tav?”  
“Yeah?”  
“Kiss me.” 

The runner turned himself around to face his partner, bringing a hand to rest on the side of his bearded face. Their kisses were soft and languid at first, both of them still falling victim to the gentle grasp of sleep. Elliott’s fingers toyed with the hem of his boyfriend’s sleep shirt, brushing his fingers lovingly over his hip, working his way slowly to his lower back. Octavio preoccupied himself with exploring the exposed surface of the trickster’s chest. He gave his pec an appreciative squeeze, receiving a quiet moan in response, before resting his hand against his chest. He could feel the steady beating of Elliott’s heart increase, when their kiss deepened, and diverted his attention to the center of his partner’s chest. Skimming the pad of his thumb through the light dusting of hair there, brought him a sense of joy he couldn’t explain. It was something they often bickered about; Elliott liked to keep himself trimmed and proper, which led to Octavio having to plead with him on occasion, to leave the chest hair he loved so much alone. He would win the battle sometimes, leaving him more than happy to relish in his victory. They continued to kiss, their tongues twirling around one another in a dance that lacked any particular beat or rhythm; both of them too sleepy to take the lead. Octavio sucked on his partner’s lower lip when he tried to pull away for air, making the trickster whimper needily. Upon noticing the growing tightness in his own briefs, he couldn’t fight the temptation to dip his hand under the sheets and brush his fingers along the front of his partner’s underwear. He groped at Elliott’s bulge through the fabric, causing him to let out a shaky breath.   
“You’re so hard already, amor.”  
“I know,” the trickster replied, sheepishly. “I’m sorry. I’m just-.”  
“Stop apologising,” Octavio told him, placing a quick kiss on his lips. “You know how to make a guy feel loved.”

Octavio pulled on his partner’s briefs, tugging them down just enough to release his cock. Elliott lay on his side next to him, humming contentedly against his cheek, as he curled his fingers around his shaft, keeping his rhythm slow and teasing, like he knew the trickster liked. He received soft kisses to his cheekbone with every stroke, the vibration of his boyfriend’s barely audible moans followed, when he swept his thumb over the head of his dick. It wasn’t long before Elliott was returning the favour. He impatiently pulled at the runner’s underwear, yanking them down to rest on his thighs. Elliott captured his lips in a desperate kiss, as he began working his lover’s length in his palm. He sat himself up as best as he could, with Octavio’s hold on him, giving him the use of both of his hands. He pumped his partner’s stiffening length a few more times, before creeping his fingers up to the head. Gently pulling the foreskin back, gave him access to Octavio’s most sensitive area and he used his other hand to rub wide circles along it, until he got too much for the speedster and he was pulling away from their kiss to gasp loudly. Elliott halted his playful torture, with a chuckle.   
“Sorry.”  
Octavio merely whined pitifully and rolled back over, forcing them both onto their sides again. He wrapped his arms tightly around the trickster’s neck, kissing with more fever this time, leaving both of their lips slightly swollen when they pulled away to breathe. Though, the runner couldn’t resist the urge to smirk at the dopey look left on his boyfriend's face.   
“What?”  
Elliott shrugged, using his thumb to massage light circles into the younger legend’s hip.  
“Can’t I simply smile at the man I love without having some ult-ulta-ulterium-...other thing on my mind?”  
“I don’t know,” Octavio hummed, combing a hand through the trickster’s hair and securing his curls to the back of his skull with his fingers. “You should wear your hair like this more. I like it.”   
“You don’t want to make fun of my big forehead, like everyone else does?” Elliott quipped back, his eyes moving to follow a stray curl that had escaped, and fallen into his view.   
“You don’t have a big forehead,” the speedster snorted. “But if anyone says you do, just tell them you need the extra room for that big brain and holo-tech stuff.”   
“I guess,” his boyfriend replied, with a satisfied sigh. “But, uh, my brain is definitely focusing on something that _isn’t_ holo-tech, right now.”   
“Really?” Octavio asked, his tone mischievous as he dropped his hand beneath the blanket again. “I never would have guessed.”  
He shuffled himself forward so he could rest his thigh on his partner’s hip, bringing their pelvises in line with one another and wrapped his hand around the heads of both their cocks, smoothing his palm over the tips.   
“One sec,” Elliott whispered, moving away momentarily to retrieve a bottle from the bedside table.   
He popped the cap and drizzled some lube over them, using his own hand to coat their lengths before discarding the bottle among the pillows. Octavio quickly resumed his task, allowing Elliott to offer his assistance. He moved his hand over his lover's, and they worked in unison, jerking their cocks together. The extra friction felt wonderful, along with the closeness of their bodies, and the heat that radiated between them, all felt very intimate. Elliott leaned forward to place a chaste kiss on the corner of his partner's open mouth; watching the way he panted, and how his pierced brow furrowed in concentration as his wrist worked away, under the covers. The sight made Elliott kiss him again, on the cheek, keeping his mouth there as he whined;   
"Can we have sex now?"  
Octavio slowed his movements down to a stop, laughing quietly.   
"Is that what you want?"  
"Yes. Please." 

“Put your legs on if you want,” Elliott said, rolling onto his back. “I can wait.”  
“It’s fine,” Octavio replied, running a hand over his partner’s toned abdomen. “I don’t need them.”   
“You sure?” the trickster asked, propping himself up on his elbow, to facing him. “Really, I-.”  
“Really, you worry too much,” Octavio laughed. “You act like we’ve never done it like this before.”  
“I know, but…,” Elliott began, his gaze falling to the sheet underneath him. “I never want to assume, y’know? I just want you to be comfortable. And have a good time...obviously.”  
“I am practically the king of having a good time,” the speedster replied cheerfully, making his partner laugh as he placed a kiss on the scar that crossed the bridge of his nose. "I trust you. Don't worry."   
“Thank you,” Elliott spoke, his eyes softening for a moment, before sitting up and swinging himself around so his legs hung over the side of the bed. “Let’s get down to business.”   
Octavio watched him as he stepped across the room lightly and fetched a towel.   
"Let me put this down, babe? I don't really feel like playing clean up crew this morning."   
The runner shoved the blankets off himself, and used his elbows to support this back as he hoisted his lower body into the air with a groan.   
"You don't need to be so dramatic about it," Elliott chuckled, taking the opportunity to spread the towel over the sheets. "You could've just rolled over."   
"I like drama," the younger legend replied, flopping himself back onto the mattress, when his partner was done. "Makes things more interesting."   
The trickster hummed fondly, joining his lover on the bed again. He pulled the runner's underwear off completely, discarded them to the side and used his strength to lift him into his lap. Octavio situated himself comfortably; straddling his lover's hips, who looked at him lovingly.   
"Is this okay, for you?"   
"This is perfect," Octavio sighed, sliding his hands onto the trickster's shoulders. "I couldn't ask for a better view."   
"I love you, Tav," Elliott told him, kissing him softly.   
"Yeah, I guess I am pretty awesome," he quipped back, receiving a firm squeeze to his backside in response, causing him to giggle.   
Elliott adjusted their position slightly, propping himself up with some pillows, before retrieving the lube. He slicked a generous amount over his fingers and returned his attention to his partner.   
"Can you lean forward a little, baby?"   
Octavio complied with the request, leaning himself forward so their chests were against each other.   
He used one hand to support himself and the other to spread his ass cheeks to assist his lover, who had begun massaging his fingers against his entrance. He moved them in slow, teasing circles, and he could feel himself almost melt as he watched the speedster lick and bite at his lips, occasionally exposing his tongue piercing. Elliott loved watching his facial expressions change as he applied more pressure, eventually working his middle finger inside.   
"Gosh, all that running really gives you an incredible ass," Elliott purred, slowly retracting his digit in preparation to add another. "The second best ass in the whole Outlands, I think."   
"Second?" the speedster questioned, somewhat breathlessly. "Then who's the first?"   
"Mine," his boyfriend replied, playfully nibbling on his earlobe as he sunk his fingers back in.   
"I guess I can't argue with that, cariño."  
Octavio always felt incredibly tight, and was always sensitive and fun to play with. He turned his mouth to suck on the trickster's collarbone, in an attempt to stifle the mewl that threatened to escape his throat, when Elliott quickened his movements, hitting all the right spots.   
"Oh, Elliott," he moaned, unable to contain himself any longer. "Me haces sentir tan bien, papi."   
The trickster hummed in acknowledgment, though he wasn't entirely sure what his boyfriend had just said. He made a mental note to look into learning Spanish again, as he tried to ignore the cramp creeping into his fingers. He didn't want to stop fingering him, the sounds he was making were too adorable, but the sticky pre-cum that was practically drooling from the runner's dick, onto his stomach told him he might have to soon.   
"Don't come yet, baby," he pleaded, his own cock twitching in response to the feeble cry that came from his lover. "Tell me when you're close. Please."   
Octavio tried to focus all his attention on the mark he’d made on his partner’s collarbone, trying his best to ignore the warm pool forming in his lower abdomen. It was made more difficult when Elliott began to whisper sweet praises into his ear; telling him how good he was and how much he loved him. He dug the tips of his fingers into the trickster’s shoulder, as he continued to try and hang on, to little avail. It took every shred of his willpower to comply with his partner’s wishes, before he completely toppled over the edge.   
“Mierda, I’m almost…,” he choked out, releasing his vice-like grip on his partner, who began to slow down to a much more tolerable pace, before removing his digits completely.   
“You’re so good,” Elliott whispered, massaging his fingers into the runner’s firm backside.   
“You’re not so bad yourself,” Octavio replied, with an almost breathless laugh. 

Elliott smiled, and gently tipped the younger legend out of his lap, leaving him lying on his side, as he began rummaging in his bedside drawer.   
“Do we...not have any condoms left?” he asked, the question making Octavio wrinkle his nose.  
"What do you want one of those for?"   
“Why do you _want_ to fall back asleep with cum everywhere?” the trickster asked sarcastically, knocking over a couple of things as he continued his search.   
“Maybe,” Octavio replied, wiggling his eyebrows in a way that made his boyfriend snort.   
“Weirdo...Oh, here’s one.”   
The speedster flopped onto his back, so he could watch his lover jerk his cock before rolling the condom down his shaft, leaning over to nuzzle his bicep with his cheek.. Elliott nudged him back into his original position, with a soft smile, and took the lube in his hands again, preparing them both, before slotting himself in behind him. Octavio sucked in his breath, when he felt his partner tease his hole with the tip of cock, dragging it back and forth until the speedster was almost sobbing for him to get a move on. He eased himself in slowly, his eyelashes fluttering shut at the feeling of Octavio’s warmth around him, drawing him in.   
“You feel amazing, baby,” he praised, and wrapped his arms around the runner’s small frame, snuggling as close as he could.   
“I love you,” Octavio sighed, as the trickster began to move his hips against him. “Te amo mucho.”   
That piece of Spanish, Elliott did know the meaning of, and Octavio felt his body flush all over when he whispered them back, meaning every word. He slid his hands under the t-shirt the speedster still wore, squeezing his chest and teasing his nipples with the pads of his thumbs, making him squirm in his grasp.   
“Does it feel good?” he asked longingly, as he quickened his pace slightly. “Tell me, it feels good.”  
“It feels so good, amor,” Octavio told him, moving his arm behind him so he could drape it around his lover’s neck, pulling him closer.   
Elliott responded to the gesture by removing his hand from under his partner’s shirt and used it to direct the runner’s spare hand to his cock.  
“Touch yourself,” he breathed. “I...w-want you to cum first.”  
Octavio nodded dumbly, and began stroking himself in time with his lover’s thrusts. Elliott hooked his arm under the younger legend’s thigh and pulled it back towards himself, giving himself a better angle to work with, as he fucked himself up into Octavio’s wanting hole. He moved his free hand under the speedster’s shirt again, rolling and pinching a perky nipple between his index finger and thumb, while kissing and sucking along his jawline and neck. It wasn’t the fast or rough sex Octavio typically enjoyed, when he bottomed, but he loved and lapped up all the attention and affection Elliott had to offer him; until they were singing praises to each other and the sound of their moans and skin connecting with skin, echoed throughout the room.   
“Así como así, mi amor,” Octavio panted, throwing his head back. “Dios Mio...I’m...mierda, gonna cum.”  
Before he could even think, Elliott had taken hold of his jaw and was tilting his face towards him to capture him in a deep, heated kiss. Octavio moaned into his mouth, as he stroked himself through his orgasm, getting most of it over the front of his shirt and the towel underneath him. He gazed adoringly into his partner’s eyes when they parted, whose expression seemed heavily focused on finding his own release.   
“Cum for me, Elliott,” he told him. “Por favor.”  
The simple command was all it took to send his partner over the edge. He buried his face in the crook of the runner’s neck and held him tightly as his body trembled with pleasure, weakly rolling his hips through the aftershocks.

They lay together for some time, simply basking in the afterglow and the comforting warmth of each other’s bodies, until Elliott moved away to pull out and wipe them both down.   
“See how quick that was?” he said, stifling a yawn, as he discarded everything they’d used. “Maybe I do have a big brain, after all.”  
Octavio snickered quietly, allowing his partner to draw him into his arms again. He held Octavio close, gently stroking his dark hair and was almost asleep, until he was startled by a loud buzzing sound coming from his bedside table. He rolled over to retrieve his phone with a displeased groan, squinting at the brightly lit screen.   
“Who is it?” Octavio asked, becoming more curious when the trickster tucked his phone under his pillow, obviously disinterested.   
“Anita,” his partner murmured against the pillow. “Wants to know if we’re showing up to training today.”  
“How come she never texts me?”  
“She does,” Elliott replied, scrubbing his hand over his face. “She’s always complaining to me how you never check the group messages. I’m just gonna pretend I didn’t see it. Don’t tell her.”  
He sighed contentedly as he got comfortable again, draping his arm over the runner’s waist and burying his nose into the side of his head, inhaling his scent. Although his boyfriend seemed completely set on sleeping right now, Octavio had gotten the itch to get up to some mischief. He peered over at his partner’s relaxed features, ensuring his eyes were fully closed before gently snaking his hand under the pillow, to retrieve Elliott’s phone. Elliott clenched his eyes tightly, when he was disturbed by a bright light over his face, timidly opening his sleepy eyes to inspect the source. He squinted at his partner, who was hastily tapping on his phone, until his vision focused on the picture of the two of them in bed, attached.  
"Tav!"   
"Sorry, cariño. I didn't know the flash was on."   
"What are you doing?!"   
Octavio smirked, holding up the phone triumphantly.   
"Telling her we're too busy to come!"   
The trickster brushed his fingers over his forehead, with a sigh.   
"I just wanted to sleep in...Now, they're gonna get the wrong idea."   
Octavio cackled mischievously, when he received a response from Ajay that only contained a face-palm emoji.   
"I'm gonna beat your ass so hard in training tomorrow," Elliott muttered, pulling the blankets up to rest under his chin.   
"Awww, really? You promise?" the runner teased, making his partner roll his eyes, despite the amused smile on his face.   
"You can beat my ass anytime you wish, amor," Octavio continued, pointing to the screen of the phone. "Especially if it's before 8AM!"   
Elliott let out a tired laugh.   
"I'll keep that in mind."   
Octavio shuffled closer, nudging his partner's arm with his forehead until it was lifted and he was invited under it. Elliott sighed happily, as he placed a series of lazy kisses to the side of his partner's skull before submitting to the lull of sleep; safe and secure with his love against his chest; their heartbeats synchronising. 

Training could wait. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and feedback are always appreciated


End file.
